cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavarius
Nation Information : Octavarius is a very large and older nation at 168 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Octavarius work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Octavarius has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Octavarius allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Octavarius believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Octavarius will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Founding The Nation of Octavarius, led by President PuppyOnAcid, was formed by a group of wanderers who were looking for a land of free expression and good music. The group of about 100 people soon formed a colony, and named it in homage to their idols, Dream Theater. It was on this day, December 6th, 2006, that the Nation of Octavarius was founded. A Rocky Start It was not soon after the ratification of a constitution that the Octavarian Governing Council soon discovered that the threat from rouge nations was a real threat. The council soon adopted a policy of military readiness, devoting half of its budget to military spending. Soon after, Octavarius plunged itself into chaos. Financial chaos plauged the markets, and it was apparent that soon, Octavarius would tear itself apart. Riots engulfed Metropolis. It was then when the Governing Council disbanded, and formed a Confedeartion Council, with high focus on economic development. The formation of the Confederation Council also saw the formation of the Council of Economic Affairs, The Council of Internal Security, The Council of Trade, and the Council of Defense. The changes came swiftly, with the Army of Octavarius quickly "dispersing" the riot, and restoring order to Metropolis. An Alliance Calls A high priority of the newly formed Confederation Council was to establish Octavarius in an alliance, to increase its chances of succeding. Soon after the riots were quelled, and order was restored, a messenger from The Legion approached the Confederaton Council with an offer of admittance. Soon after, The Senate of Octavarius approved its application to The Legion, with only one Senator voting no. Soon after formal documents were submitted, Octavarius became a member of The Legion. With the help of The Legion, Octavarius soon developed it's infrastructure and military potential. Life in the nation, with the help of The Legion, was improving daily. Trade was established with Legion nations, and Octavarius soon volunteetered it's military to defend The Legion. Within two months, The Legion helped Octavarius become a nation capable of flight, and helped established the Octavarian Air Force. Also, with the improvment of Octavarius, the Council of Defense implimented a missile defense program, launching Octavarius into the modern age with advanced weaponry. Great War III The call to war took many Legion nations, and octavarius soon deployed it's military to defend The Legion. In this struggle, The Octavarian Council of Defense ordered the engagement of Shuatziland, a member of the TOP alliance. The battle was fierce, many soldiers lost their lives, but the governments of Octavarius and Shuatziland came to realize that peace was in their best intrests, and after 4 days of fighting, both nations ordered an immediate stand down of troops, however, the nations remained in a state of war. Soon after the surrender of Legion forces to The Initative, the Council of Defense ordered all military troops to return to Octavarius, and ordered Octavarius to peacetime readiness. Preperations were being made to be in compliance with The Iniative Terms of Surrender. However, in the withdrawl of military forces, and the stand down from full military alert, 3 natins of the New Pacific Order led cowardly suprise attacks on Octavarius, claiming arrogance as an excuse. With over half of the military destroyed in the suprise attacks, the government in ruins, the Council of Defense immediatley assumed command of Octavarius, and, in violation of the cease fire, retaliated against the advancing NPO nations. When facing the cabinet of The Legion, the Council of Defense defended it's right to defend it's nation against any threat, regardless of cease fire or not. The case still has caused some controversey, however, the Council of Defense was absolved of any wrongdoing by the Supreme Court of Octavarius, and was formally acquitted by the Restored Congress of Octavarius. Octavarius Today After the nations of the New Pacific Order ceased their sneak attack, the government had collapsed. However, with the Council of Defense taking over vital government operations, Octavarius persevered. After order was restored to the nation, the Council of Defense began rewriting the Constitution of Octavarius, and soon, was ratified under the Restored Congress of Octavarius, thus reorginizing the nation's governing structure completely. In the reoginization, the Ministry of Defense and War was formed, with elements of the Council of Defense taking command. In addition to the reorginization of the military structure, Octavarius also implimented several programs designed to ensure the continuation of the government in the event of war. In this new structure, the Ministry of Defense and War will be the first to seceed the President in the event of his death, and the chief Minister of Defense and War, who's name is currently witheld by the Minsitry of Internal Security, would be made Supreme Commadant of Octavarius, with the heads of the Ministry of economics, Trade, Transportation, and Internal Security providing the backbone of command structure. The otehr phases of secession are still classified, however, it is rumored that several Generals in the Army of Octavarius are inthe line of secession. The list, is classified, and held in the Ministry of Internal security, under high security. Today, President PuppyOnAcid, one of the members of the original Governing Council, the founding member of the Confederation Council, and one of the last survivng government officials from the sneak attack of the NPO, now serves as President of Octavarius, and is The Legion ambassador to the Grey Council alliance, as well as the Oceanic Entente. Also, the Ministry of Defense and War has the priveledge of being in the position of Deputy Centurion to The Legion. The Octavarian Times, the official newspaper of Octavarius, has also been employed by The Legion Communications to supply articles.